Special Agent Hermione Granger
by Isis-MagickLupin
Summary: The Mission if you chose to accept... Hermione must team up with her ex-Poitions Master to stop the uprising of a new Dark Lord
1. Chapter 1

Special Agent Hermione Granger

I own nothing.

She was shrouded in darkness moving through the shadows as if one with the night. She moved quickly toward her target, a balding middle age man who's pumped up over inflated sense of self worth made him feel safer then he truly was. He thought nothing and no one could touch him, he was about to realize just how wrong he was. He was setting behind his desk in his home office going over paperwork that appeared to hold the ministers seal. She moved seamlessly from the dark into the light still unseen and unfelt by the only other occupant in the room. In a practiced move she was behind his chair with her wand to his throat before he could take his next breath. "Move and I hex you, blink and I hex you, so much as breath to hard and I will hex you," she whispered into his ear as she pulled his chair back from the desk.

"Incarsrus " the spell whispered wandlessly had the ex Death Eater tied to his chair before he could process that he was no longer alone. She bent over his desk looking at the papers there scanning all make sure she could bring up all details later. She had to find something here tonight or he would be released and go into hiding then wouldn't find him again for some time. She was looking for anything that could link him to recent attacks on known muggle-borns. After look at everything on his desk she moved on to the drawers and from there to the book cases. "I don't know what your –", whatever else he would have said was cut off with a silent silenco.

She turned back to the books she had been examining. Running her fingers along each spine then taping them listening for subtle changes in sound. She was looking for evidence of a hidden alcove somewhere that he may have hidden the things she sought. Half way thru her search a soft click and a section of books swung a way revealing several scrolls. She pulled them out and quickly scanned thru them picking up words like death eaters, meeting, revenge, dark lord and call to arms. Finding the ones that are most pertinent to her mission she read thru them more thoroughly. Her eyes lit up, "Pay dirt," letters to and from other death eaters. She had found letters that discussed the rise to power of a new dark lord, naming the names of new death eaters, and detailing meeting times and places.

She committed it all to memory and replaced everything in its proper place. She turned back to the struggling wizard and hit him with an oblivate designed to only erase half an hour then proceed to repair any damage caused in his struggles to get a way. Once all was done she remade his memories and pushed him back to his desk and released him from the ropes. Once all evidence of her presence was completely erased she moved quickly out the way she had come. Once she was beyond the gates of the Malfoy Manor house she desperated away.

She arrived at the ministry of magick with a crack, without losing a step she was on her to the Minister office. Using a special floo she arrived in front of her long time friends Harry Ron and Kingsley Shacklebolt. "I have everything we had hoped for and so much more, but I think we should bring someone else in on this. Someone who will know better than us whether or not the information I have gathered tonight is valid or not. It was almost too easy to get," Hermione Granger special agent to aurours department said upon entrance. Her position was so secret only the four of them even knew that it existed at all. What she was about to suggest could out her completely but to bring down the last of the death eaters and shut down any and all plans to bring back the Dark years war.

"And who would it be that you would have us bring in Hermione there are few that can be trusted with this secret," asked Harry Potter.

"Most of them being in this room," add Ronald Weasley.

Kingsley just tilted his head slightly to the side and studied the brightest possible must cunning witch of their age. There was something working in her head and even though he was just stepping onto the path her mind she was leading her, he could almost see where she was going. "This is her project and I think we should trust her judgment. She is the cleverest witch of her year for a reason."

"Thank you, Kingsley. I think that we should bring on Severus Snape." She stopped at their outburst.

"What, no way…" Ron yelled.

"I can't believe you would even think about bringing him into this," Harry was nearly fuming.

"If you two would calm down I would explain. I know you guys don't trust or even like him but I am not asking you to. I am asking you to trust me. There is a lot here that could go wrong if what I found out tonight is forged, to lead us in the wrong direction or even to lead us into a trap. With his help I can make sure that all bases are covered. That I won't be leading everyone to their death," explained Hermione.

"I don't like this," Harry said as he folded his arms over his chest.

Hermione watched him closely for a moment before speaking again. "It wouldn't be the first time he has helped our side. He may have done things that we don't like or understand but he did them because he no chose. Do you think he would have done most of what he did if he had the ability to walk away? If it wasn't Dumbledor calling the shoots it was Riddle. His guilty over your mother's death, which wasn't even his faults is what kept him hang in there to the very end. I saw his memories just like you did Harry, but I am guessing that I understood a little more then you did about the man that gave them to you." She sat back in her chair and sighed, "Trust me Harry, Ron I know what I am doing."

Harry and Ron looked to each other. They trusted her. She had always been there helping them every step of the way. Her knowledge and understanding had saved their lives time and again. They would allow they wouldn't like but they wouldn't interfere either. They looked back to her and nodded once before getting up. It was of course Harry who spoke, "Do what you have to. We will help anyway we can, but don't ask us to like we're going to go and leave you to it. If you need us you know where to find us." And with that he and Ron left the room.

"For what it's worth I think you're doing the right thing. Let me know what I can do to help," said the minister of magick.

Hermione smiled at the wizard, "Alright here's what we need to do …."

An unknown owl landed in front of Professor Snape at breakfast. The owl inspected him closely before offering him its right leg. With a raised eyebrow Snape retrieved the missive. He tossed the owl a piece of his bacon as it took flight. 'Hmm, curios.' He unrolled and read the scroll. _It is with a heavy heart that after all your years of service I must ask that you lend your services once again. Please meet me this evening. This note is a portkey and will activate at seven after dinner is finished. The KIA_

T_BC_

Why on earth can't they just leave me alone? I have served my time paid my debts. Is it not enough that I nearly died, put my life in danger and protected even those that I hate many time over. No. Npw some unkown is asking for my help.


	2. Chapter 2

Folding the letter and placing it in his pocket, he could not help but think 'What now, have I not done enough? I wonder though, who is this KIA and what could they need help with? I could go and slack my curiosity, no need to say yes. Just hear what they have to say. At worst it would be just a waste of time and there isn't much better to do around here,' with all that in mind Snape left the Great Hall to prepare for his first class of the day.

After being accepted back at the school after the last was and Riddle's permanent death Snape took over, once again, as the Defense against the Dark Arts professor. While an exceptional Potions Master his greatest strength lies in defense. That is not to say he gave up the art completely. No but he now only dose so for his own pleasure, as well as to help the new Potions professor when she finds herself in a rare moment when she doesn't know the answer.

By the end of the day he was antsy with anticipation and anxiety. 'Who is this KIA and what could they want from me?'He was more than a little certain that KIA was not the person's name. 'What would they have to hide? Why not use their name?' With that thought before going to dinner he made sure that his wand was secure in its holster and that he had various potions tucked away inside his robes. 'One can never be too prepared.'

He sat through dinner barely eating nearly dancing with the need to raise and pace with his thoughts. However, He did nothing more then set and watch the goings on of those in the room with his stoic mask firmly in place. The dinner hour was nearly over when he noticed that the newest member of the Hogwarts staff had yet to make an appearance. Not one to usually show concern for another's well fare he gave an inward shrug and went back to watching the room. He'd find out eventually.

At five to seven he rose to his feet turned to the Headmistress and excused himself. After leaving the Great Hall he continued outside before pulling the note from his pocket and slipping his wand discretely into his hand. 'Here we go,' he thought as he felt the pull when the portkey activated.

Hermione Granger sat in her seat at the High table in the Great Hall watching her students' milling about. She looked up as the mail was delivered and sent a glance at Snape as the transfigured owl swooped down to deliver its burden. She smiled at the look of surprise on his face before appraising the owl. It was working perfectly. Once freed of the letter it had carried it took flight again and once out sight returned to its original form and drifted away on the slight breeze. After watching the owl leave she turned back to the DADA professor in time to see him shove his hand into his robe with a puzzled frown on his face before striding from the room.

By the time her last class let out she was a ball of nerves wondering if he would even show for the meeting that night. She knew it was last minute and that manners would dictate that she give him more time, but she was afraid that given time to think he would not show. Gathering all of her things and papers needing to be graded she made her way to her chambers and got ready for her meeting with her former professor.

When ready to face the night's upcoming events she exited the castle and headed from apparition point just beyond the main gates. She did not disapparate to the ministry directly but to Diagon Alley. She entered flroish and bolts lifted the hood of her cloak to cover her face and flooed to the Hogs Head. Once the green flamed died she stepped out the floo and dusted herself off. Looking around quickly she made her way to the back of the building and slipped into the kitchen and out the back door without so much as a raised eyebrow from anyone. In the back alley after looking around to make sure she was alone she glanced at here watch and waited. At exactly six o clock on the dot she disapparated directly into the minister's office.

Smiling she took a seat and asked "So what's for dinner? I am starved. It's hard work teaching the bright minds of tomorrow." They sat and ate dinner chat about different things until five till seven. They cleaned up the evidence of the meal and she drifted back from his desk and pressed herself to the door of his office. If the portkey worked like it was supposed to it would drop Snape right in the middle of the room facing the desk, leaving him ignorant to her presence until she presented herself to him. Slipping her wand into her hand just in case and waited.

He staggered only slightly on landing and groaned inward. 'Merlin' he hated that queasy sick feeling he always got when he portkeyed and where. Mentally shacking himself he squared his shoulders and took in his surroundings and found himself staring at the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tilting his head slightly to the side and lifting one eyebrow he inquired "What is it that you need Minister?"

Kingsley stood and made his way around his desk saying "it is not I who summoned you here but it is my wish that you give the person and their request your full attention and think it all through before you decide anything. I will be leaving the two of you to talk. The less I know the better. Do have a goodnight both of you." And with that he left the room.

Snape turned just as the door closed firmly behind the minister and meet the dark chocolate brown eyes of the missing Hermione Granger. Eyes that were so much like the rich bitter sweet treat that he nearly lost himself to them completely. Almost but not quite, 'What the hell is going on here?' "Miss Granger, What is the meaning of this?"

"You seem surprised Professor; I had thought you would have figured you would know who you are to meet. After all how many Know It Alls do you know?"

'Know It All. Ah, KIA. Hmm, guess that was starring me in the face.' "That Miss Granger is neither here nor there. You have summoned me here for some purpose. Please do get on with it. I have many papers to grade this evening, as do you I am sure," he spat frustrated with himself for not picking up on the clues she had left him.

She smiled and it nearly unmade him. She tilted her head and flipped her hair behind her shoulder and he had to lock his knees to stay upright. "Well Professor," she started. "I need your help and you're the only one I can possibly ask to help with this. My reason for being here is the best held seceret in the whole of the wizarding community being that it is a secret that has remained completely unknown but for the few who already know. Your own role here will need to remain the same. No one can know that are here."

"Why, the need for all this secrecy, Miss Granger? Surly what you are doing not Illegal, is it?"

"No, not illegal, just potentially lethal," she said and with wicked glint in her eyes continued, " Your mission if you should choose to accept it, Professor, would be to…."

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

"No, not illegal, just potentially lethal," she said and with wicked glint in her eyes continued, " Your mission if you should choose to accept it, Professor, would be to help me take down the new uprising of Death Eaters. You would not need to be in direct contact with any of them. On my last mission I found documents and various letters linking certain individuals to the Death Eaters cause. There is even a reference to a new Dark Lord."

"If Miss Granger you have all of this information, then prey tell what it is you need me for," Snape snapped a little more forcefully then intended. "And how Miss Granger did you get this information? Death Eaters don't just leave incriminating evidence lying around."

"What I need you for my dear DADA Professor is to verify the validity of the information I have found so that when why send in the troops to take down the newest forces of evil that we are not stepping into a well planned trap," she snapped herself not really meaning to but he had push a button with his attitude. "And no the documents were not just sitting around somewhere. I had to search for them." She then proceeded to explain her mission in its entirety. "And that is why I have asked for your help, even with everything there is no guarantee that what I found is real."

"Hm, There is no telling until I have thorough look at them," he agreed. "Have you not considered that even with all of your precautions that they will somehow find out about your little visit? Or do you believe them to be so callus about their own security that they would leave themselves vulnerable."

She moved about the room taking in everything as she moved. After the first circuit of the room Hermione began to close in on Snape one step at a time, until she was right behind him. By the time she had reached him she had stripped him of all the potions vials hidden within in his robes and placed a blocking spell over his right arm. "Are you quit sure Professor that I could not make it through even the most harden of defenses? I have spent a few years perfecting my technique and think I have found away to slip through unnoticed by most. If you don't believe me turn around."

With that Snape spun on his heel black robes wiping out behind him in dramatic flourish. There on the ministers desk sat every potion he had stored in his robes before dinner that evening. He narrowed his eyes pissed at himself for once again leaving himself open even around her. Shifting his stance he raised his right arm only to discover that he could not make the proper movements produce a summoning spell. He tested the mobility of his arm and could raise it up and down even side to side but when he tried to perform another spell he was unable to complete the proper movements. He snarled no even more enraged by his lack of vigilance around this woman.

He turned to her in time to see her smirk before she could wipe it off her face. Cheekily she asked "You where saying Professor?"

Snarling again he fought hard to push his emotions down so he could think rationally. "You have proven that you can get to a man unawares, but if he knew it was coming it would not be so easy."

"Think you that I announce my visits so that my intended target is aware. I think not Professor. They are all as unaware as you were. If for any reason I feel that I will not succeed in a mission I fall back and come up with a new strategy. I never go in without a backup plan," she huffed crossing her arms. 'Does he believe me to be some innocent first year? Agh, wizards. Why must they always act as if a witch can't take care of herself?'

Nodding his head he turned from the desk to her, "Is that all that you need from me? To read these documents and verify their validity," he clarified.

"Yes, Professor, that is all I need from you. After that you need not be involved any further. There is a task force being set up to infiltrate the next couple of meetings. We are hoping to hit them just so. I we get to each in quick succession they won't have time to warn the others before we take them down." She uncrossed her arms and leaned back against the desk as she spoke.

"Alright, so where are these papers. Let's get down to business I have class in the morning, as do you." He extended his hand waiting to except the documents.

She smirked at him as she shook her head. His hand lowered as she pushed off the desk at took a step forward. She tilted her head just slightly studying him before speaking. "No evidence left behind, remember, that includes taking items from the scene." She reached up pointing to her head, "It's all up here." She went to a table on the right side of the room and retrieved the waiting pensive. Placing the pensive on the desk she touched the tip of her wand to her head and whispered the spell that would allow her to extract the memories of the night of her mission.

Turning to Snape she motioned him forward. Snape took the few steps to the desk and after a quick glance at Hermione he leant forward and into her memories.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape was only mildly surprised to find himself standing in the middle of Luscious Malfoy's study. At first glance all he saw was Luscious setting at his desk. However, upon further inspection he caught the tell tale shimmer signifying a disillusionment spell. He tracked what he assumed to be Hermione through the room as a completely unaware Luscious sat doing paper work. He smirked at the man surprise as he was tied to his chair with a silent jinx. He watched as she moved about the room never once removing her concealment charm.

He smirked not at all surprised when she found the hidden cubby in one of the many book cases. He nearly laughed when her shimmer appeared to do a happy dance at finding what she sought. After her initial glance at the papers he noticed as she read them with more intent. The scene shifted as she turned to return the papers to their rightful place. He now stood in a small room with a desk. On the desk there was looked to be copies of the papers Hermione just put away.

He tilted his head and crossed to the desk and looked down at the papers there. He picked up the papers and sat to examine them. After a few moments he realized that he was indeed looking at the real deal. 'Luscious always was an idiot.' Death eaters were taught to destroy all correspondence and to never leave evidence. It seemed Luscious had not learned his lesson. After he finished reading the documents he sat them back on the desk.

Severus sat back and folded his fingers together staring off into space deep in thought about all that he read and the implications of it. As thoughts flickered in his eyes his lips pulled up into feral smile, it was a smile that would put any predator to shame. With his thoughts in order he relaxed and willed himself back to real world.

Severus rocked back on his feet as he pulled out of the pensive. "That was an interesting bit of memory manipulation, very good."

"I was starting to think I was going to have to come in after you," she snapped. "But thank you. So, what's the verdict? Are they real or where they planted just in case?"

"From what I could ascertain they are the genuine article," he watched as the light of triumph entered her eyes then continued. "But to be certain I will need to make some inquires. It should take a few days but I will soon have the information you will need." He turned and with swish of his robes left the room to return to Hogwarts to think and plan. If was going put out the trash and get the girl he needed to set the stage and make sure no one was able to rat him out. A simple memory modification charm should take care a least that problem.

Very few actually trusted Severus during the war and with good reason. While he was never a fan of the Dark Lord he was and always will be a dark wizard. There is of course some good in him, just as there is some bad in others. No one is purely one or the other.

Hermione stood there for some minutes after Snape had left just staring at the door wondering what on earth had gotten to the man that he would compliment anything she had done, the insufferable know it all. After realizing she had been standing there dumbfounded for nearly five minutes shock herself and left the minister's office as well. Headed for her own chambers at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Luscious Malfoy sat behind his desk, going over various reports on his many family holdings, when Severus Snape walked in. Malfoy looked up and asked, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company my lord."The scowl on Snape's face darkened at the heavy sarcasm laced through Malfoy's voice.

"Your own stupidity," Snape sneered as he turned to look around. He spotted the latch to the hidden cubby right off. Snape walked along the book shelf running his fingers of the bindings of the books along his path. "What have we here?" He stopped in front of the hidden cubby and with a quite pop he released the latch. The door swung open to reveal many papers and scrolls along with gold, silver and copper coins. He reached in and pulled out the same papers that Hermione had shown him in her memories. He gave them a quick glance knowing already what they read. He made his way over to stand in front of Malfoy's desk. "Tell me Luscious what it is you were planning to do with these," and with that he slapped the papers down onto the desk in front of Malfoy's desk. He leaned in and hissed out, "I do hope that you weren't planning to hand over this information to the Auror's office."

All color drained from Malfoy's face and he stammered out, "No of course not my lord. They are for my benefit. I swear it. I would never betray you." Malfoy griped the head of his cane hard before standing and taking a step back from his desk. With a flick of his wrist Malfoy had his wand loosened from its resting place inside his cane. He trembled visible as he watched Snape thank through his words. "My lord …," he trailed off not knowing what he wanted to say. Snape snapped his arm out to the side and exposed the tip of his wand then dropped his arm back to his side and allowed his wand to fall into his hand.

"Who else knows Luscious? Who knows about these papers and about me?"He questioned stabbing his finger at the papers. Luscious squared his shoulders and flicked his hair behind ear before stepping out from behind his desk.

"No one, my lord, I haven't told anyone about you or the meetings." There was the slightest of trembles to his voice. "Not even your wife and child? You haven't told them about these papers detailing the meetings I have planned to announce my place as the new Dark Lord?" Malfoy shock his head back and forth, "No, I mean yes, my lord, I haven't told them anything about the papers, meetings or you." Snape moved closer to Malfoy and smacked him lightly on the check and sneered, "You wouldn't lie to me would you Luscious?" Malfoy swallowed hard and stuttered out, "N…na….no, s...sa...sir."

Snape waved his hand to encompass the entirety of the office and asked, "How is it, that I knew right where to find these papers? How is it I even knew you had these papers?" Malfoy took his cane in both trembling hands pulling closer to his body in act of protection. "I assure you I have no idea my lord. I have told know one nor have I shown any one. I swear it to you my lord. These papers are merely for me to keep track of my comings and goings, so that I know where and when I need to be."

A cold dark fire flared in Snape's eyes as he hissed venomously, "Your stupidity knows no bounds dose it Luscious? You kept incriminating evidence locked up were anyone could find and surprise, surprise someone did. Hermione Know-it-all Granger not only broke into your home with ease she found those right in front of you. You're only lucky that these did not contain details on who the new Dark Lord is. As it is I don't know what I am going to do to teach you a lesson."

Malfoy cringed back looking stricken. He turned pleading eyes, "Please my lord leave my family out of this they know nothing about it." Snape smirked at Malfoy's fear and then chuckled before he bit out, "I may be taking his place, but I am nothing like Riddle. The innocent will not be punished for the mistakes of others. You made your bed and you alone will lie in it." Malfoy visibly relaxed. "However, lets not forget that you must be punished." Without thought to the consequence and acting on fear Malfoy drew his wand and threw a curse at Snape. Snape dodged to the left getting hit in left shoulder and sent a curse back at Malfoy hitting him square in chest and knocking him to floor.

Snape staggered forward a stared down at Malfoy for a minute before firing an obliviate at him. With a smile that nearly reached his eyes Snape breath out in his silkiest tones, "I most thank you, Luscious, because of your blunder I will soon have everything I have ever dreamed of."

A few complex spells muttered in ancient nearly forgotten languages and half an hour of detailed instructions later and Snape apparated to Hogsmead. He had a witch in which he had to report.


End file.
